To Have and to Hold
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Anne ist 21 und soll verheiratet werden. Ihre Eltern haben eine Ehe arrangiert und Anne soll sich dem fügen. Kann Anne ihren künftigen Ehemann lieben?


Hier kommt eine weitere Übersetzung. Diese süße FF wurde von **Carrots95 **geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

To have and to hold

"Oh Anne, du bist zuhause", rief Bertha Shirley, als sie ihre Tochter in eine warme Umarmung zog.

Anne lachte, als auch sie ihre Mutter umarmte: „Ich hab dich furchtbar vermisst Mum! Ist Papa daheim?"

„Natürlich bin ich das", sagte Walter Shirley, als er die Verandatreppe herunter lief und Anne umarmte. „Glaubst du ich würde die Heimkehr meiner liebsten Tochter verpassen."

Anne lächelte und küsste seine Wange: „Natürlich würdest du das nicht."

Walter lächelte und Bertha begann sofort Fragen zu stellen.

„Wie war deine Tante Ruth? Du musst mir alles über deine Reise erzählen."

Anne seufzte und lächelte ihre liebe Mutter an.

„Das werde ich noch frühzeitig tun. Doch, gerade jetzt brenne ich darauf mich auszuruhen. Kommt, lasst uns reingehen."

Nachdem Anne ihre Eltern jedes Detail ihrer Reise gegönnt hatte und sie sich eine Weile ausgeruht hatte, lief sie in ihre Zimmer hoch um sich für das Abendessen frisch zu machen. Während sie im Esszimmer auf sie warteten, fragte Bertha ihren Mann leise.

„Hast du heute mit den Blythes gesprochen?"

Walter knöpfte sich seine Weste zu und setzte sich: „Ja. Sie haben beide zugestimmt und denken dass es das Beste ist. Aber sie sind in derselben Situation wie wir, meine Liebe. Sie wissen nicht, wie ihr Sohn reagieren wird, wenn sie es ihm sagen."

In diesem Augenblick kam Anne ins Zimmer in einem frischen, blauen Kleid und ihr Haar hübsch neu geordnet. Sie lächelte ihre Eltern an und bemerkte ihre ernsten Gesichter, als sie sich setzte.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

Bertha lächelte: „Nun, Liebling, wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen. Aber wir warten bis nach dem Abendessen."

Anne nahm einen Schluck Wasser: „Warum sagt ihr es mir nicht jetzt. Ich werde nichts essen können, bis ihr mir sagt, weshalb ihr zwei so ernst ausseht."

Walter blickte zu seiner Frau und sie nickte. Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Nun, wir alle wissen, dass du in 3 Wochen 21 wirst. Und wir beide, deine Mutter und ich denken...nun, dass du jetzt heiraten solltest."

Anne lachte: "Oh, jetzt tust du es. Papa, du hast in der Vergangenheit immer einige amüsante Rätsel zur Sprache gebracht, doch dies ist bis jetzt dein Bestes."

Walter seufzte: „Das ist kein Rätsel, Anne."

Anne blickte zu ihrer Mutter und dann zu ihrem Vater und bemerkte, dass beide sehr ernst waren.

„Weiter", sagte sie mit furchtsamer Stimme.

Walter strich sich über das Kinn. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht, wir könnten dir dies auf eine andere Art sagen. Aber Liebling, wir haben eine Heirat für die arrangiert."

Annes Augen weiteten sich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte! Sie riss sich die Serviette vom Schoss und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Ihr habt was!? Wie könnt ihr mir das antun? Ihr wollt, dass ich, eure einzige Tochter, einen vollkommen Fremden heirate!"

Walter hob seine Hand um sie zum schweigen zu bringen: „Ich weiß, dass ist schwer für dich zu verstehen, aber es ist das Beste für dich. Und du wirst keinen Fremden heiraten. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir vor ein paar Jahren in Avonlea waren? Nun, Gilbert Blyhte hat dem Vorschlag zugestimmt."

Anne keuchte: „Der Junge, der mich Karotte genannt hat! Er ist ein gemeiner und schrecklicher Junge und ich verachte ihn! Und er ist ein Fremder! Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich 13 war!"

Bertha tätschelte ihre Hand: „Oh Anne, bitte sei nicht böse. Du wirst es eines Tages verstehen, warum wir denken, dass es das Beste für dich ist."

Anne saß mehrere Minuten schweigend da. Dann sah sie zu ihren Eltern auf und sagte ruhig: „Ich muss mich für eine Weile ausruhen. Entschuldigt mich bitte", sie schob sich vom Tisch weg und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

Einige Tage später, saß Anne ruhig neben ihrer Mutter, als sie eine holprige schmutzige Straße entlang fuhren. Sie und ihre Eltern reisten nach Avonlea, um sich mit den Blythes zu treffen. Bertha tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit ihrem Mann. Anne hatte keine zwei Worte auf der Reise gesagt, was sehr untypisch für sie war. Bertha seufzte und versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Schau, Anne! Da sind diese vom Glück verwöhnten roten Straßen. Erinnerst du dich, wie neugierig du immer warst herauszubekommen, wieso sie rot sind!"

Anne blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Ich war eine dumme kleine Gans. Jetzt, befürchte ich, bin ich nichts außer einem leeren Käfig. Ein Käfig in dem einst meine Träume lebten."

Walter konnte nicht anders, als bei ihrer dramatischen Darstellung zu lächeln. Er seufzte und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

„Schau, hier sind wir! Am lieblichsten Fleckchen von ganz Prince Edward Island."

Der Wagen kam zum stehen und in dem Augenblick, als ihre Eltern ausstiegen, hörte sie wie die Blythes sie erfreut begrüßten. Dann sah, sie wie jemand sich anbot ihr herunter zu helfen. Ängstlich legte sie ihre Hand in seine und stieg aus dem Wagen. Sobald sie auf festem Boden stand nahm sie Augenkontakt mit dem jungen Mann auf, der ihr geholfen hatte.

Er lächelte leicht und sagte: „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Anne."

Anne blickte überrascht zu ihm auf. So, der neckende Gilbert Blythe war endlich schließlich erwachsen geworden. Er sah nicht länger wie ein dummer Schuljunge aus. Er sah aus wie ein intelligenter und hübscher junger Mann.

Anne fand ihre Stimme und nickte langsam: „Ja, das ist es."

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, sprach Mrs. Blythe.

„Gut, lasst uns zurück ins Haus gehen, wo wir uns wieder einander kennen lernen können. Gil, du fährst Anne mit dem Buggy der Shirleys zurück. Es ist nicht genug Platz in unserem für alle."

Gilbert seufzte: „Ja, Mutter."

Es war offensichtlich, dass beide, Anne und Gilbert sich unwohl dabei fühlten in der Nähe von einander zu sein. Während sie so entlang fuhren, beobachtete Gilbert Anne. Sie saß in einer sehr steifen und unbequemen Position und sie drehte ihr Taschentuch zwischen ihren Händen. Gilbert entschied das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass du das College ziemlich gut abgeschlossen hast."

Anne zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Ich nehme an, das habe ich."

Gilbert räusperte sich: „Ich habe meinen Abschluss in Medizin gemacht. Ich genieße es wirklich selbstständig zu praktizieren."

Anne nickte und murmelte: „Das ist schön."

Gilbert seufzte: „Hör zu Anne, ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, über was unsere Eltern übereingekommen sind. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Werden wir den Rest unsers Lebens damit verbringen, nicht miteinander zu reden?"

An diesem Punkt trafen sie beim Heim der Blythes ein.

Anne sprang vom Buggy und antwortete gelassen: „Das passt mir gut, Mr. Blythe."

Als sie die Stufen hinauflief, korrigierte Gilbert laut: „Es heißt Doctor! Doctor Blythe!"

In den folgenden zwei Wochen verbrachten die Shirleys jede freie Minute damit, mit den Blythes über die Hochzeit zu diskutieren.

Mr. Blythe und Walter gingen in sein Büro und diskutierten neuesten politischen Fragen und genossen herzlich die Debatten die immer folgten. Dann, verließen sie Anne und Gilbert. Es schien, als würde Gilbert immer arbeiten. Doch Anne störte das nicht. Je weniger sie ihn sah, umso besser fühlte sie sich über ihre so genannte „Hochzeit".

Während ihre Eltern mit ihrer zukünftigen Verwandtschaft beschäftigt waren, las Anne entweder oder machte Spaziergänge. Sie liebte es, etwas in der kleinen malerischen Gemeinde namens Avonlea, zu unternehmen. Eines Tages, als sie die Straße hinunter lief, sah sie die charmanteste Farm in der Ferne. Es war ein großes weißes Haus mit grünen Fensterläden und einer passenden Scheune dazu. Anne beschattete ihre Augen, als sie auf das Haus blickte.

„Ich frage mich, wer hier wohnt."

„Kann ich dir helfen, Kind", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Anne wirbelte herum und sah eine ältere Frau, die sie anblickte.

Anne stotterte: „Ähm... Ich hab nur...wissen sie ich bin neu hier und ich..."

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Frau.

„Du bist neu in der Stadt sagst du? Wie ist dein Name?"

Anne lächelte sanft: „Anne Shirley."

Marilla nickte: „Ich hätte dich erkennen müssen. Du hast das rote Haar deines Vaters und die großen Augen deiner Mutter. Ich bin Marilla Cuthbert."

Anne nickte. „Ich freue mich sie kennen zulernen Miss Cuthbert".

Marilla seufzte: „Nun, willst du für einen Tee nach Green Gables kommen?"

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich ihnen nicht aufdrängen."

Marilla winkte ab. „Pah! Ich bin ohne hin fast zuhause. Steig auf den Buggy und ich fahre dich."

Anne spürte plötzlich, dass Marilla Cuthbert das war, was sie eine verwandte Seele nannte. Anne stütze sich mit Arm ab und kletterte auf den Buggy.

Anne saß im Wohnzimmer von Green Gables und sah sich die gerahmten Bilder an, während Marilla den Tee einschenkte.

Anne dankte Marilla und sagte: „Sie haben ein zauberhaftes Heim Miss Cuthbert. Es sieht aus, wie etwas aus einem Märchen".

Marilla lächelte. „Danke. Nun, Miss Shirley, was führt sie nach Avonlea?"

Annes Lächeln verschwand. „Wir besuchen eine Familie hier."

Marilla zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Oh, wirklich. Wen?"

Anne antwortete: „Die Blythes."

Marilla nickte: „Eine nette Familie. Ich habe gehört, dass Gilbet bald ein Mädchen aus der Stadt heiraten wird."

Anne stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch: „Ja, tut er."

Marilla lächelte: „Und werden sie dieses Mädchen sein?"

Anne nickte: „Ja, das werde ich sein."

Marilla erstarrte: „Nun, sie scheinen nicht eine errötende Braut zu sein."

Anne seufzte: „Es ist eine andere Art von Hochzeit."

Marilla lachte: „Ich war mir nur einer Art bewusst."

Anne schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten. Eine ist aus Liebe und Romantik und die andere ich aus Pflicht. Ich befürchte diese Hochzeit fällt in die zweite Kategorie."

Marilla nickte und stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Ich verstehe. Nun, ich weiß wirklich, dass Gilbert Blythe ein sehr netter junger Mann ist und er wird ein guter Ehemann sein."

Anne seufze und sagte mit trauriger Stimme: „Ich bin sicher, dass er ein guter Ehemann sein könnte, aber wie kann er das unter diesen Umständen! Wir kennen uns noch nicht mal lang genug, um uns zu lieben."

Marilla dachte einen Moment nach. „Nun, Kind, manchmal braucht die Liebe Zeit. Sobald du lernst Gilbert zumindest zu mögen, kann es sich in Liebe verwandeln."

Anne lächelte traurig. „Danke, dass sie versuche mich aufzumuntern."

Marilla hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab das nicht nur gesagt, um dich aufzumuntern. Ich sag die Wahrheit, Anne."

Anne lächelte und stand langsam auf. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Mum wird außer sich sein, wenn ich nicht bald zurück bin."

Marilla nickte: „Komm mal wieder vorbei. Und viel Glück."

Anne lächelte: „Danke, Miss Cuthbert."

Anne zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß, als ihre Mutter die winzigen Knöpfe an Annes Brautkleid zuknöpfte. Als Anne auf ihr Spiegelbild blickte dachte sie: „So, der Tag ist schließlich gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich so nervös bin."

Ihre Mutter lächelte sie sanft an und sagte: „Alles fertig. Anne du siehst wirklich atemberaubend aus."

Anne lächelte leicht, als sie auf ihr Kleid blickte. Es war ein einfacher und dennoch eleganter Stil. Es saß oben straff und floss dann schön an ihrer Taille herunter. Anne drehte sich und sah zu Bertha.

„Mum, ich weiß, dass ich in den vergangenen Wochen nicht sehr freundlich war, aber ich werde dich und Papa stolz auf mich machen."

Bertha lächelte und küsste ihre Wange: „Das ist ein braves Mädchen."

Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Bertha lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Walter kam herein und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Güte, du siehst wundervoll aus, Liebling."

Anne nickte. „Danke, Papa."

Walter klatschte in die Hände. „Nun, es ist Zeit."

Bertha küsste ihre Tochter ein letztes mal und eilte dann hinunter in ein anderes Zimmer, um sich die Hochzeit anzusehen. Walter nahm Annes Hand, verstaute sie in seinem Arm und sagte mit einer sicheren Stimme: „Alles wird gut."

Als Annes Vater sie zum Altar führte, spürte Anne den Drang sich um zudrehen und wegzurennen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie blickte auf den Boden und erlaubte ihrem Vater sie zu Gilbert zu führen. Gilbert und Anne sagten beide ihr Gelübde mit einer sicheren und klaren Stimme und dann tauschten sie die Ringe. Dann sagte der Prediger laut und deutlich: „Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau! Gilbert, du darfst deine Braut küssen."

Gilbert und Anne blickten einander mit großen Augen an. Wie hatten sie nur den Kuss vergessen können? Gilbert lehnte sich schnell herüber und küsste sie leicht.

Nach einer langen Hochzeitsfeier, fuhren Gilbert und Anne zu ihrem neuen Heim. Anne lächelte, als sie sah, dass es ein kleines Landhaus mit einem kleinen Lattenzaun drum herum war. Anne spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung in ihrem Körper. Wenn sie schon verheiratet musste, dann konnte sie es gewiss in solch einem charmanten Haus. Gilbert zog an den Zügeln und sagte leise „Hoah" zu den Pferden. Dann sprang er herunter und bot Anne seine Hand an, um ihr herunter zu helfen. Anne nahm sie und sagte leise: "Danke".

Gilbert zog an seiner Jacke: „Gern geschehen."

Anne lief die Verandastufen hinter Gilbert hinauf und wartete unruhige, als er die Tür aufschloss. Gilbert hielt die Tür auf, als Anne hineinlief. Sie lächelte strahlend, sobald sie das Haus betrat.

„Es ist wundervoll".

Gilbert nickte: "Ja, das fand ich auch. Soll ich dich rumführen?"

Anne nickte leicht. „Ja."

Gilbert zeigte ihr das Wohnzimmer und die Küche und dann liefen sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Anne sah sich im Schlafzimmer um und flüsterte: „Du meinst, hier gibt es nur ein Schlafzimmer?"

Gilbert seufzte. „Nun, da ist ein weiteres, wenn du mit Schachteln voller medizinischer Akten schlafen willst. Und natürlich ist da noch die komfortable Wohnzimmercouch. Und wir dürfen nicht den Stapel Lappen neben dem Ofen in der Küche vergessen. Du musst mit dem Hund um den Platz kämpfen."

Anne drehte sich um, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah Gilbert mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Schön! Ich werde hier schlafen!"

Ein neckendes Lächeln trat auf Gilberts Lippen, als Annes Hauch an ihm vorbeiflog.

„Wir haben ein bisschen Temperament, oder?"

Anne lachte ärgerlich. „Teste mich nicht, Gilbert Blythe! Ich schupps dich wieder in den See, wenn es sein muss."

Gilbert lachte und antwortete in einem neckenden Ton. „Sei nicht böse auf mich, Liebling. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns an unserem Hochzeitstag streiten."

Anne rollte die Augen und drehte sich um. „Hör zu, ich bin hungrig. Willst du irgendwas zu essen, wenn ich koche?"

Gilbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was kochst du denn?"

Anne seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Pfannkuchen."

Gilberts Augen weiteten sich. „Sicher, danke."

Anne musste lächeln. „Gern geschehen."

Die Vorstellung Mann und Frau zu sein, war für Anne und Gilbert schwierig. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander und wenn sie es taten, war es nur Small-talk. Annes Lieblingszeit am Tag war, wenn Gilbert zur Arbeit ging. In dem Augenblick, da er das Haus verließ rannte sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, zog ihr neuestes Manuskript hervor und begann zu schreiben. Das Schreiben war eines von Annes Talenten und sie wollte nicht, dass Gilbert etwas davon wusste. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie damit aufziehen würde und sagen würde es wäre nur eine dumme Schulmädchengeschichte. Eines Tage war Anne so versunken in ihrer Schreiberei, dass sie die Zeit vergessen hatte.

Als Gilbert ins Haus lief, fand er Anne schreibend am Schreibtisch vor. Gilbert lächelte als er sah, dass sie Tintenkleckse auf ihrer rechten Hand hatte.

Er legte seinen Hut ab und sagte: „Was machst du?"

Anne erstarrte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich hab nur.., nun...",

Gilbert versuchte sein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Warum stammelst du so. Was schreibst du da?"

Anne legte ihren Stift beiseite und schob die Blätter Papier in ihren Schreibtisch und schloss ihn.

„Oh, nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Was willst du zu Abend essen. Ich könnte ein Hühnchen braten oder..."

Gilbert seufzte innerlich und gab den Versuch auf, dass Anne mit ihm teilte, was sie tat.

Gilbert lag still in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. Er drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Anne neben ihm friedlich schlief. Gilbert schob die Bettdecke zurück und schlich leise aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er zog seinen Morgenmantel fester um sich, als er ins Wohnzimmer lief. Seine Augen wanderten zu Annes Schreibtisch. Dort wo sie ihre mysteriösen Papier aufbewahrte, an denen sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag schrieb. Er blickte über seine Schulter und öffnete dann ganz langsam den Schreibtisch. Er zog den Stapel Papiere heraus und las still, „Green Gables". Er drehte die Seite um und begann die Geschichte zu lesen. Als er die letzte Seit las, seufzte er: „Das war großartig."

Gilbert blickte Anne quer über den Esstisch an. Sie sah auf ihren Teller hinunter und stocherte in ihrem Huhn herum. Gilbert räusperte sich und fragte: „Was hast du heute gemacht?"

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nur das Haus geputzt und einige Sachen aufgeräumt."

„Wie was", fragte Gilbert als er einen Schluck Wasser nahm.

Anne dachte einen Moment nahm: „Den Keller und meinen Schreibtisch."

Gilbert platze heraus: „Hast du diese Geschichte weggeworfen?"

Anne sah Gilbert mit großen Augen an. „Woher weißt du davon?"

Gilbert begann nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich hab nur...du weißt, du hast geschrieben und..."

Anne warf ihre Serviette auf den Teller und stand auf. „Du hast in meinem Schreibtisch rumgewühlt! Wie konntest du es wagen! Du hast kein Recht meine persönlichen Sachen zu durchsuchen! Nur weil du mein sogenannter Ehemann..."

Gilbert unterbrach sie: „Ich war nur neugierig! Meine Güte, Anne ich hab versucht mit dir zu reden, damit du mir erzählst was du magst aber du weißt jeden Versuch eine Art von Beziehung aufzubauen zurück!"

Anne sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an: „Du hättest mich erst fragen sollen! Und ich will keinen Ehemann! Ich hab es für meine Eltern getan!"

Gilbert stand von seinem Stuhl auf und antwortete: „Wenn das die Art ist, wie du leben willst, bitte schön! Aber ich fand die Geschichte gut und ich denke du bist eine gute Autorin", und damit verließ er den Raum und ging in sein Büro.

Anne setzte sich langsam auf ihren Stuhl und flüsterte: „Es hat ihm gefallen."

Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Sie keuchte und ging schnell zu seinem Büro. Sie klopfte an die Tür und hörte Gilbert „Herein", sagen.

Langsam betrat Anne das Zimmer und sah Gilbert über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt über einen Berg Papiere. Sie schluckte schwer und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, wie ich reagiert habe, Gilbert. Du weißt ich bin temperamentvoll und manchmal...nun, ich wollte dir danken. Ich bin froh, dass du meine Schreiberei magst."

Gilbert sah zu ihr auf und nahm seine Brille ab.

„Nichts zu danken und ich verzeihe dir. Du hast recht, du hast Temperament."

Anne sah, dass er ein neckendes Glitzern in seinen Augen und in seinem Lächeln hatte.

„Danke."

Er nickte und Anne seufzte.

„Nun, ich geh abwaschen."

Gilbert stand auf. „Ich helfe dir."

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, Gilbert du musst das nicht tun."

Gilbert lächelte.

„Ich will es tun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne stand an der Spüle und schrubbte einen Abwasch voll schmutzigen Geschirrs.

Als sie den letzten Teller spülte, hörte sie ein klopfen an der Tür. Sie trocknete ihre Hände an der Schürze ab, eilte aus der Küche und öffnete die Eingangstür. Eine

Eine irgendwie bekannte junge Frau stand breit lächelnd vor ihr.

„Oh, ich würde dich sofort wieder erkennen!"

Anne betrachtete die Frau und suchte nach Worten. „Ähm, Entschuldigung aber ich..."

„Oh, wie dumm von mir", lachte sie, als sie Anne unterbrach. „Natürlich erinnerst du dich nicht an mich! Ich habe mich ziemlich verändert! Ich bin Diana Barry – nun Diana Wright jetzt."

Anne keuchte: "Wir haben zusammen das Dreibein-Rennen mitgemacht beim Kirchenpicknick!"

Diana kicherte: „Ja! Wir waren gute Freunde in diesem Sommer! Als ich hörte, dass du in Avonlea bist und mit Gilbert Blythe verheiratet bist, musste ich gleich kommen und dich sehen!"

Anne lächelte und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Nun, ich bin so froh, dass du das getan hast! Bitte komme rein, ich mach uns einen Tee und wir können reden."

Die zwei Frauen saßen im Wohnzimmer und redeten über alles mögliche. Anne erfuhr, dass Diana drei Jahre zuvor Fred Wright geheiratet hatte und dass sie jetzt ein Baby hatte, einen Sohn namens Freddie Jr.

Anne nahm einen Schluck Tee und lächelte: „Sag mir Anne, wie bist du und Gilbert wieder zusammengekommen?"

Anne lachte: „Wir waren nie aneinander interessiert, Diana. Ich würde es kaum eine Wiedervereinigung nennen."

Diana seufzte und winkte ab: „Das macht nichts! Erzähl mir die Geschichte!"

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Da gibt es wirklich keine große Geschichte! Wir haben uns durch unsere Eltern wieder getroffen und kurz danach haben wir geheiratet. Und das ist es."

Diana erstarrte leicht: „Du scheinst nicht sehr interessiert daran zu sein, darüber zu reden."

Anne versuchte Dianas Aufmerksamkeit von dem Thema abzulenken. „Lass und jetzt nicht darüber reden! Ich erzähl dir ein andermal davon."

Diana nickte, sie war ein bisschen verduzt, doch sie fuhr mit der Unterhaltung fort.

Einige Stunden später lief Anne mit Diana zurück zu ihrem Buggy.

„Danke sehr, dass du angehalten hast! Ich hab es wirklich genossen."

Diana kletterte auf ihren Buggy und nickte. „Ich auch! Wir sollten das irgendwann wieder tun! Wir werden gute Freunde werden, Anne. Ich seh dich bald!"

Anne winkte zum Abschied, legte beide Hände auf ihre Hüften und seufzte. Es war wundervoll, endlich eine neue Freundin zu haben.

"Du willst wirklich mir die Avonlea Schule überlassen", fragte Katherine flüsternd. Ein Lächeln zog sich über Wills Gesicht. „Nun, da wir beide an einem Fernstudium teilnehmen, könnten wir uns doch beim Lernen gegenseitig helfen."

_Katherine lächelte. „Bist du dir sicher ? Ich könnte eine weitere Tafel auf deinem Kopf zerbrechen." Will sah sie mit verliebten Augen an. „Ich fürchte ich könnte eine auf deinem zerbrechen", sagte er und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Flüsternd fügte er hinzu: „Karotte." _

Anne lächelte, als sie die letzten paar Sätze ihrer Gesichte verfasste und seufzte: „Fertig. Ich bin endlich fertig."

Gilbert kam gerade ins Zimmer und hängte sein Jacket auf.

„Fertig mit was?"

Anne lächelte und griff nach dem Papier, das vor ihr lag. „Ich habe endlich eine Geschichte fertig."

Gilbert näherte sich ihr und blickte über ihre Schulter: „Die, mit dem Titel _Green Gables_?"

Anne nickte und schloss ihre Augen. „Das ist so befriedigend, ich sollte nicht versuchen sie zu veröffentlichen."

Gilbert protestierte: „Nein! Wenn sie so gut ist wie die ersten Kapitel, wird sie im nu veröffentlicht werden! Ich denke du solltest es versuchen."

Anne drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah ihn an. „Denkst du wirklich ich sollte?"

Gilbert nickte: „Sicher!"

Anne nahm den Stapel Papier und fragte schüchtern: „Nun, könntest du den Rest davon lesen und mir sagen was du davon hältst?"

Gilbert grinste sie an. „Gerne. Hier, ich fang gleich an."

Anne ging nervös auf und ab, als sie beobachtete, wie Gilbert die letzten Seiten las. Gilbert seufzte, als er die letzte Seite umdrehte.

Anne erstarrte in ihren Schritten und sah ihn an. „Sei ehrlich, was denkst du?"

Gilbert sah zu ihr auf und sagte: „Ich denke...das es das Beste ist, was ich je gelesen habe."

Anne quietschte und drehte sich im Kreis. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

Gilbert lachte. „Das meine ich wirklich so."

Anne schlang plötzlich die Arme um ihn und sagte: "Ich danke dir so sehr Gilbert."

Gilbert spürte wie sein Herz in der Brust hämmerte, als Anne ihn umarmte. Er wusste nicht was er in diesem Moment tun oder sagen sollte. Doch plötzlich konnte Anne sich nicht bewegen! Warum flatterte ihr Herz so? Sie hatte nie auf diese Weise an Gilbert gedacht. Sie schoben sich leicht voneinander weg und sahen einander ins Gesicht.

„Ich geh besser das Abendessen machen", sagte Anne mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Gilbert nickte, er sah ihr immer noch in die Augen und seine Hände ruhten noch auf ihrer Taille. „Ja."

Anne stand rasch auf und eilte in die Küche.

Gilbert atmete langsam aus und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar. „Was ist da gerade passiert?", fragte er sich selbst.

Mit einer Umarmung hatte sie Anne und Gilberts Beziehung dramatisch verändert. Gerötete Gesichter, peinliche Augenblicke und eine guter Anteil Spannung erfüllten den Haushalt. Eines Tages stand Anne am Herd und rührte in einem Topf voller Eintopf. Sie fügte einige Karotten und Zwiebeln hinzu und atmete das schmackhafte Aroma ein. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Tür zur Küche geöffnet wurde. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter und versuchte normal weiter zu kochen. Dann hörte sie Gilberts langsame Schritte auf dem hölzernen Fußboden.

„Anne wir müssen reden."

Anne sammelte ihre Stimme. „Worüber?", fragte sie, während sie nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr schob.

Gilbert nahm zärtlich ihren Arm und drehte sie um, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Du weißt worüber."

Anne lachte. „Oh, nun ich muss diese Kartoffeln in den Eintopf tun und dann noch ein paar Tomaten...vielleicht können wir nach dem Essen reden."

Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, jetzt."

Anne seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „In Ordnung."

Gilbert blickte in ihre Augen, als er einen Stuhl hervorzog und sich setzte. „Es ist drei Wochen her und wir tun so, als ob gestern passiert wäre."

Anne antwortete lahm. „Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob wir uns geküsst hätten..."

Gilbert spürte wie er langsam rot wurde. „Das ist wahr... doch es war ungewöhnlich für uns."

Anne atmete tief aus, stand auf und lief zum Herd zurück. „Um Himmelswillen, wir sind verheiratet. Wir essen gemeinsam, wir gehen gemeinsam zur Kirche, wir schlafen sogar im gleichen...das sollte nicht so sein!"

Gilbert fühlte sich, als würde er ertrinken. Er lockerte seine Krawatte, stand auf und lief zur entgegengesetzten Seite des Raums.

Anne drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Wir sind nicht mal gute Freunde Gilbert! Wir haben nichts gemein. Ich liebe Tennyson und du denkst es ist ein Bündel Sabber! Du liest gern über Krankheiten und neue Medikamente. Für mich ist das wie griechisch lesen. Ich liebe es einfach nur draußen zu sitzen und zu träumen. Du musst immer was tun. Du willst eine Frau, die an deinem Arm hängt und ein zuhause für dich schafft. Das würde mich verrückt machen!"

Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr. Ich dachte, dass das ist was ich wollte, doch dann tanztest du wieder in meine Welt und hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt!"

Er trat rasch zu ihr heran, nahm ihre Hände in seine und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Ich will, dass du mich aus dem Ozean ziehst und mir die unterschiedlichen Konturen in den Wolken zeigst. Ich will, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht aufweckst und mir von deiner neuesten Idee für deine Geschichte erzählst. Ich will, dass du mir all diese Bücher zeigst und mir sagst, was du in ihnen siehst. Ich will durch deine Augen sehen, Anne. Ich will, dass du mir die Augen öffnest."

Anne schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte mit zitternden Lippen. „Du würdest es nicht mögen. Du würdest es leid werden..."

Gilbert brachte sie plötzlich mit seinen Lippen zum Schweigen. Er zog sie zärtlich näher an sich heran und küsste sie mit viel Gefühl. Anne spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Sie gab sich dem Kuss hin und erlaubte Gilbert sie festzuhalten. Doch auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte, sie schob sich von ihm weg und holte tief Luft.

„Nein...das ist nicht richtig. Ich hab es dir vorher gesagt, ich will keine Liebe und Romantik und all diese Dinge..."

Gilbert unterbrach sie: „Aber du brauchst das Anne. Und was noch wichtiger ist, du verdienst es! Siehst du es nicht, wir können es schaffen. Wir können verliebt sein, ein Heim, Kinder und Enkelkinder haben. Wir können zusammen alt werden."

Anne schloss ihre Augen und spürte wie Tränen ihre Gesicht hinunter liefen. Rasch zog sie ihre Schürze aus und sagte:„Ich muss gehen."

Gilbert griff rasch nach ihrem Arm: „Bitte, bitte geh nicht."

Anne antwortete, als sie sich der Tür zuwandte. „Ich komm zurück. Warte nicht auf mich."

Spät in der Nacht kam Anne zurück. Als sie das Haus betrat, war sie froh, dass keine Lichter an waren. Leise zog sie ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. So wenig sie die Vorstellung auch mochte ging sie doch beschwerlich zu Bett. Langsam betrat sie das dunkle und ruhige Schlafzimmer und sah, dass Gilbert bereits schlief. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und kletterte neben Gilbert ins Bett. So viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Weshalb hatte Gilbert all diese Dinge gesagt, die dazu führten, dass sie sich so anders fühlte? Und dann war da noch dieser Kuss. Sie war bisher nur von einer einzigen Person geküsst worden und das konnte nicht mit dem verglichen werden, wie Gilbert sie geküsst hatte. Sie konnte immer noch die Wärme seiner Lippen auf den ihren spüren.

Anne bemerkte, dass ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Sie konnte noch die Zärtlichkeit seiner starken Arme spüren und wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte. Ihr Herz flatterte mädchenhaft, als sie sich die Erinnerung daran in den Kopf rief und sie schalt sich selbst. Sie drehte sich zu Seite und umarmte ihr Kissen.

Als sie gerade am einschlafen war, spürte sie, wie Gilberts Arme ihre Taille umschlangen und er sie näher zu sich zog. Sie wollte gerade protestieren, als Gilbert in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Zieh dir was an und komm mit nach draußen."

Anne antwortete: „Ich bin gerade erst zurückgekommen und es ist kalt draußen."

Gilbert seufzte: „Bitte tu es einfach."

Wenige Minuten später trat Anne nach draußen und entdeckte Gilbert, der auf der Veranda stand und zum Horizont blickte. Anne schlang ihren Mantel enger um sich und fragte ruhig: „Was soll ich tun Gilbert?"

Gilbert drehte sich um, sah sie an und nahm ihre Hand. „Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen."

Als sie Hand in Hand liefen sagte Gilbert: „Als du heute gegangen bist, war ich ratlos wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Und als wir zuvor miteinander sprachen, da erkannte ich, dass ich...dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Anne seufzte. „Gilbert..."

"Warte", sagte er und hielt seine Hand hoch. „Lass mich ausreden, bevor du anfängst aufzuzählen, warum wir uns nicht lieben können. Wie ich sagte, als ich bemerkte, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, wusste ich, dass ich einen Weg finden muss, dich zu überzeugen, dass glücklich und erfolgreich verheiratet sein können. Also ging ich zu meinem Vater, um mit ihm zu reden."

Anne stöhnte leise. „Und was hat er gesagt?"

Gilbert fuhr fort: „Nun, ich fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung und er sagte, ich solle dir den Hof machen, so als ob wir nicht verheiratet wären. Verstehst du, wir fangen noch mal von vorne an. Ich will das tun. Ich will, dass du genauso für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich."

Anne blieb stehen und sah Gilbert prüfend ins Gesicht. „Das meinst du ernst?"

Gilbert strich ihr mit sein behandschuhten Hand zärtlich über die Wange. „Natürlich will ich das."

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll Gil."

Gilbert lächelte. „Wir müssen ein paar Fortschritte machen. Nenn mich Gil. Also wirst du mich einen Versuch machen lassen ohne mich aufzuhalten oder böse auf mich zu werden?"

Anne nickte zögerlich. „Ich versuche es."

Gilbert trat langsam näher, hob ihr Kinn hoch und küsste sie sanft. Anne fühlte sich, als würde die Welt sich um sie drehen. Doch als er sie küsste, kam etwas über sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Als Gilbert sie schließlich los ließ, sah Anne ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Oh, Gilbert! Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist!"

Gilbert lächelte sie an. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Ich denke das ist ein gutes Zeichen, zumindest für mich."

Anne flatterte durch das Haus und versuchte sauber zu machen. Sie wollte, dass das Haus nett aussah, wenn Gilbert nach Hause kam. Aus einem Grund, den sie nicht erklären konnte, wollte sie Gilbert für die vergangenen Wochen eine Freude machen. Sie kochte seine Lieblingsessen, hatte bereits immer seine Medizin Zeitschriften bereit, wenn er nach Hause kam und noch weitere solcher Kleinigkeiten. Als sie im Wohnzimmer abstaubte, sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie zog ihre Nase hoch, als sie bemerkte, wie sie aussah. Ihre Haare waren mit einem Kopftuch umwickelte und sie hatte etwas Mehl auf der Wange von dem Kuchen den sie gebacken hatte. Rasch zog sie das schmutzige Tuch herunter und eilte ins Badezimmer. Schnell zog sie ein frisches lilafarbenes Kleid an, steckte ihr Haar hoch und wusch sich das Mehl von der Wange.

Als sie gerade das letzte mal in den Spiegel sah, hörte sie wie der Buggy am Haus ankam und der Hund bellte. Ihr Herz hüpfte leicht, da sie wusste, dass es Gilbert war. Anne eilte auf die Veranda und lächelte, als Gilbert vom Buggy herunter stieg.

Dann erstarrte sie. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Langsam lief sie die wenigen Stufen hinunter und traf Gilbert am Tor.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Gilbert öffnete das Tor und lief an Anne vorbei. „Mir geht's gut. Ich hatte nur einen langen Tag."

Anne nickte langsam und lief hinter ihm her. Als sie das Haus betraten, zog Gilbert seinen Hut und Mantel aus. Anne sah, dass er sehr blass war.

„Gil du siehst aus, als wenn du krank wärst", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Du scheinst auch Fieber zu haben. Vielleicht solltest du dich ins Bett legen."

Gilbert hielt die Hand vor seinen Mund und hustete. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung Anne. Mhmm, was riecht hier so gut? Hast du gebacken?"

Anne nickte, doch sie sah ihn immer noch mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Ich muss nur noch den Apfelkuchen aus dem Ofen holen."

Gilbert lächelte: „Das klingt gut." Er hustete wieder.

Anne stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Du bist krank! Du gehst sofort zu Bett Gilbert Blythe!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und tätschelte ihren Rücken. „Ich denke ich krieg nur eine Erkältung. Alles was ich brauche ist ein gutes warmes Abendessen und etwas Apfelkuchen."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Anne mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Sie drehte sich um, öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Gilbert noch schlief, doch er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Vorsichtig rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter.

„Gilbert du hast verschlafen."

Ohne eine Antwort stieg Gilbert langsam aus dem Bett. Anne beobachtete ihn, als er zur Toilette lief. Er öffnete die Tür und plötzlich versteifte er sich. Anne sprang aus dem Bett und eilte zu ihm, als er langsam zu Boden glitt.

„Gil was ist los?"

Sein Gesicht war so weiß wie ein Bettlaken und feucht vom Fieber.

„Anne du musst jemanden zu Dr. Stuart schicken."

Annes Augen blickten ihn besorgt an. „Gilbert was meinst du ist es?"

Er schloss seine Augen und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme. „Lass ihn holen und beeil dich."

_Er hat Scharlach._ Die Worte klangen immer noch in Annes Ohren! Sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, seit Dr. Stuart das gesagt hatte. Anne erinnerte sich, wie Gilbert Eltern sagten_: „Nein, nicht wieder! Er ist das letzte mal fast gestorben"_, nachdem Dr. Stuart seine Diagnose verkündet hatte. Anne zog ihren Schal enger um sich, als sie draußen auf der Veranda stand. Der Gedanke, dass Gilbert sterben könnte, ließ ich Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Sie schalt mit sich selbst, dass sie so empfand. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie fast 5 Monate mit diesem Mann zusammengelebt! Natürlich wäre sie verwirrt, wenn er...Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass zu denken. Als sie zu den Sternen aufsah, erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht, als sie mit Gilbert spazieren gegangen war.

„_Ich will, dass du das gleiche für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich." Anne blieb stehen und sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. „Meinst du das ernst?" Mit seiner behandschuhten Hand strich Gilbert ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Natürlich."_

„Natürlich", murmelte Anne leise. Sie musste zugeben, dass die letzten Wochen wundervoll gewesen waren, wie Gilbert sie in die Wange gekniffen hatte oder wie er da war, wenn sie aufsah und sie mit glitzernden Augen ansah. Anne lächelte sanft, als sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Er war so gut zu ihr! Sogar wenn sie furchtbar zu ihm war!

„Oh, lieber Gott", flüsterte Anne. „Warum hab ich ihn nur weggestoßen! Ich hab es zu spät bemerkt! Wenn er stirbt, wird er nie wissen, wie ich für ihn empfinde." Sie drehte sich um und eilte ins Haus.

Sie wollte gerade das Schlafzimmer betreten, als Dr. Stuart herauskam. Anne sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut Kind."

Anne lief schnell an ihm vorbei und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Gilbert lag im Bett. Seine Haut war blass und feucht vom Fieber und sein Atem ging keuchend. Anne lief langsam zum Bett, nahm das Tuch von seinem Kopf, tunkte es in kaltes Wasser und tupfte zärtlich sein Gesicht damit ab.

Gilbert schluckte und sagte in kaum wahrnehmbaren Flüstern: „Anne?"

Sie lächelte durch die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht hinunter strömten. „Ich wette, das fühlt sich besser an."

Gilbert nickte sacht und sah sie mit schwachen Augen an. Anne nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich bin jetzt da Gil. Ich verspreche ich werde dich nicht eine Minute verlassen."

Gilbert hustete schwer. „Gut."

Anne blickte auf seinen Ehering hinunter und drehte ihn an seinem Finger. „Gil du musst für mich kämpfen. Wenn ich dich verliere...ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. W-weil, i-ch dich liebe Gilbert. Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, doch jetzt habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich wirklich wahrhaft liebe. Ich will all das tun, von dem du geredet hast. Ich will Kinder und Enkelkinder und eine Katze und ein Hund und das wir zusammen alt werden. Ich will dir die Konturen in den Wolken zeigen und dir mitten in der Nacht von meinen dummen Ideen erzählen und dir erzählen was ich in den Büchern sehe, dich ich lese. Ich will neu anfangen Gil, als deine Frau. Deine wirkliche Frau."

Gilbert schloss die Augen und weinte vor Freude in seinen Gedanken. Jetzt konnte und wollte er kämpfen! Weil Anne ihn wirklich liebte!

Zwei Wochen später hatte Gilbert immer noch etwas Fieber, aber es war schon viel besser. Marilla sagte, dass dies der Gnade Gottes und der Blytheschen Konstitution zu verdanken war. Und Anne konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

Anne lächelte, als sie die Schlafzimmertür mit ihrem Rücken aufstieß, weil sie ein Tablett trug.

„Ich bring dir etwas Suppe, Orangensaft und ein Brötchen."

Gilbert sah von seinem Buch auf und lächelte. „Das klingt gut. Danke."

Anne nickte und stellte das Tablett neben ihn. Gilbert beobachtete sie, als sie alles auf dem Tablett zurechtstellte. Seitdem Gilbert angefangen hatte sich zu erholen, hatten sie noch nicht über die Nacht gesprochen, als Anne ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebe. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie es nur gesagt hatte, weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, er könne sterben.

Er nahm Annes Hand und sagte: „Das kann eine Minute warten. Ich will mit dir reden."

Anne schob eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „In Ordnung."

Gilbert sah ihr in die Augen. „Hab ich das nur geträumt, als ich krank war oder hast du mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"

Anne nickte und begann Gilberts Serviette zu entfalten. „Das habe ich. Du hast nicht geträumt."

Gilbert lachte. „Darf ich dich fragen, warum du es gesagt hast?"

Anne seufzte. "Nun um himmelswillen, weil ich in der Nacht bemerkte, dass ich dich liebe. Hier, du musst das Essen solange es heiß."

Gilbert sah sie verwundert an, er nahm die Worte in sich auf, die sie gesagte hatte und sagte dann. „Ich würde dich jetzt zu gerne küssen, doch ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst."

Anne lächelte und kniff ihn in die Wange. „Wir haben Zeit neu anzufangen, Gil."

Er nickte und fragte. „Wie hoch war mein Fieber heute Morgen?"

Anne dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Mhmm, nicht sehr hoch. Ich glaube so 38°. Warum?"

Gilbert nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie sanft. „Ich denke ich bin nicht mehr ansteckend."

Anne murmelte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin der Arzt in der Familie, oder?"

Anne kicherte und nickte.

Anne lächelte und sagte sanft. „Ich liebe dich Anne."

Anne nickte. „Ich liebe dich Gil."

_1 Jahr und drei Monate später_

"Nun Anne, hast du dich beruhigt" sagte Marilla, als Anne zu weinen begann.

Sie schniefte und sagte: „Wie kann ich mich beruhigen, wenn er nicht da ist? Er hat mir versprochen er würde. Auuuuuu!"

Ihr Griff um Marillas Hand verstärkte sich und sie schloss die Augen, als sie versuchte nicht zu schreien.

Marilla nickte und tupfte ihr Stirn mit einem kühlen Tuch ab. „Du machst das wunderbar. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab Rachel losgeschickt Gilbert von den Hammonds zu holen. Du hast Glück das deine Wehen hier angefangen haben und nicht zuhause wo du alleine wärst."

Anne ließ ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen und atmete schwer. Marilla hatte recht, aber sie ärgerte sich dennoch. Sie bekam ein Baby und ihr Ehemann war nicht da, er hatte versprochen, dass er da sein würde.

Anne sagte mit frustrierter Stimme: „Mrs. Lynde ist vor 4 Stunden losgegangen, um Gil zu holen! Oh Marilla ich hab in Gilberts Medizinbüchern gelesen, dass je kürzer die Abstände zwischen den Wehen, je weniger Zeit wir haben. Und sie kommen immer mehr in kürzeren Abständen."

Marilla musste lächeln. „Konzentriere dich auf das Baby und entspann dich."

Als sie sich gerade konzentrieren wollte, kam eine weitere Wehe. Sie atmete und drückte Marillas Hand, sie war dankbar, dass Marilla da war. Aber sie wollte Gilbert.

„Marilla ich kann das nicht ohne ihn. Ich kann nicht!"

Die ältere Frau tätschelte ihre Hand. „Du kannst es gewiss und du wirst, wenn du musst."

Anne begann erneut zu weinen. Gerade als Marilla versuchte sie zu beruhigen, flog die Schlafzimmertür auf und ein weißgesichtiger Gilbert erschien.

Anne keuchte: „Gil!"

Er zog sein Jackett aus, knöpfte seine Ärmel auf und begann sie hoch zurollen, während er schnell zu seiner Frau lief.

"Ich bin da. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr."

Anne nickte, als sie in seine zuversichtlichen und dennoch besorgten Augen sah. Er lief zum Fußende des Betts und kontrollierte die Fortschritte, als eine weitere Wehe für Anne begann. Er sah zu ihr auf und sagte mit fester und zärtlicher Stimme. „Anne du musst pressen! Jetzt pressen! »

Anne tat es. Sie presste und presste und presste bis sie sich fühlte, als wenn alle Kraft sie verlassen hätte. Gilbert sah in ihr müdes und schwaches Gesicht.

„In Ordnung Anne, noch ein weiteres mal pressen und das Baby ist da."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht mehr."

Gilbert antworte. „Du hast keine Wahl. Komm jetzt Anne, pressen!"

Anne holte tief Luft und presste mit allem was sie konnte bis sie Gilbert rufen hörte.

„Stopp", und dann erfüllte ein quäkender Babyschrei das Zimmer.

Anne lachte: „Ist es gesund?"

Gilbert lächelte und hielt das kleine Baby hoch, damit Anne es sehen konnte.

„Sie ist in Ordnung Anne-Mädchen. Wir haben ein wunderhübsches kleines Mädchen."

Zärtlich reinigte Gilbert das Baby, wickelte es in ein Tuch und legte es in Annes Arme. Mütterlich zählte Anne alle Finger und alle Zehen.

„Sie ist perfekt Gil."

Gilbert nickte und küsste Anne auf die Stirn.

„Werden wir sie wirklich Joyce nennen?"

Anne nickte. „Ich denke es passt zu ihr."

Anne lächelte und sah auf das Baby hinunter, welches gähnte. „Unser kleine Bündel Freude."

Gilbert ging in die Hocke, damit er Anne in die Augen sehen konnte, seine Augen waren voller Freude und Liebe.

„Danke Anne, dass du uns eine Tochter geschenkt hast und das du meine Frau bist."

Anne lächelte und drückte Gilberts Hand liebevoll.

„Gern geschehen."

**ENDE**


End file.
